circles
by Vegeterian-soup
Summary: Gold didn't want to believe he could actually lose the boy. preciousmetalshipping.


"You smell like smoke" he droned "How many times do I have to tell you smoking will kill you until you finally get it?" His voice raised in anger a little, but realising it was futile, it trailed off into a sigh. It was the middle of winter, but it wasn't too chilly, so they met at the ice rink from time to time to shoot some pucks. But lately, it seemed as though their friendship was slipping through the cracks, there was no conversation, only bland statements back and forth and awkward silence.

"Gold…" the shorter boy started, not really sure where he was going with it so he shut up. He was ignored anyway, as his companion got up in a huff over to one of the hockey nets and shoved it over hastily. The red head flinched shyly, thinking Gold was mad at him again, which he most likely was, but his shock faded when the taller boy simply laid himself down in the net. The trainer laughed a little awkwardly at his friend's shyness, but anyone could pick up the hint of sadness in his voice when he spoke.

"It's actually kind of comfortable, Silver." A faint smile graced Gold's features, "Really, try it" beckoning for Silver to come sit with him. Silver dragged his feat as shuffled across the ice, attempting to keep his balance while he made his way closer to the other boy.

"You're weird, Gold…" He mumbled, but surprisingly, it was comfortable, in fact it was like sitting in really big hammock. Silver sank into a more relaxed position, stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets lazily. He let out a comfortable sigh and it came out as a soft misty cloud, which faded as quickly as it came. Almost instantly he was reminded of how smoke felt as it slipped through his lips like mist radiated off dry ice. He craved it. Whipping out a pack of cigarettes he kept in his pocket hastily, he grabbed a smoke and proceeded to light it. Earning himself nothing but an irritated groan from his companion, but he didn't care. Gold was glaring at him, the ginger could feel it intensely boring holes into his skull, or maybe that was the cigarette, he couldn't tell. Before he could even utter out an apology or any sort of compensation to his friend, the smoke was ripped out of mouth and thrown to the ground.

"Hey-" Silver yelled "What the fuck!" Frustrated, he tackled Gold to the ground pinning him against the ice in fury, but being the lighter of the two, that changed very quickly. The aimless wrestling continued for awhile, they tugged at each other's shirts, pulled at hair, kicked and shoved until all they had managed to accomplish was bruises and scratches littered across each other's body and an exhausted rage. Both on their hands and knees only a few feet apart, gasping for breath, but the tension was thick enough to cut it with a butcher's knife. After catching their breath, there was silence, but that wasn't good enough for Gold.

"What the hell happened to us" Gold hissed through his teeth dangerously, "One moment we're friends, the next we become cut-throat and try to beat the shit out of each other?" Rage was laced through every word Gold spoke, like a wild animal, warning Silver to watch his tongue. Gold let out an irritated sigh, the other boy's gaze never left the ground, seemingly ashamed. Not a single word left his mouth. "I mean, Silver, really we've been best friends since I can remember…" A pause. " I'm just not ready to let go of that because you're throwing your life away for those fucking cancer sticks." He was attempting to keep a firm voice but his anger had faded to mere sadness.

Nothing was said, they've been going in circles since all of this started and now they hadn't gotten anywhere. Gold had never been good at letting go and Silver had never been good at holding on. Now that they thought about it, they were doomed to fail before they even began. Gold would love to blame all of this on the cigarettes, but the smokes didn't start it, they just ended it. The brunette let out a small choked sob, grabbing Silver and holding him in a firm embrace using his shoulder to catch his tears, but he had already lost the boy.


End file.
